The Diary
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: Unintentionally, Skipper leave his book in Marlene's habitat. Because her curiousity, she read it, and she will find Skipper's secret. Skilene. Just read!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm sorry if there are some story that  
have same title or main idea, but this story is my own  
idea.  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks  
own them.  
THE DIARY  
"WA! You make me scared!" said Marlene, shocked.  
"i-i am sorry" said Skipper.  
"can you knock the door first?"  
"no, i can't."  
"well..." she looks at his flipper, "you bring a book? You  
can read it?"  
"yes. Phil and Mason teach me. I can read and write  
now. And this is my book"  
"they're teaching me too several months ago... Well,  
what are you doing here?" ask her. And then she notice  
Skipper is blushing for a sec.  
"well... Just want to check... Already midnight but you  
still awake..."  
"o-okay. Want a cup of tea before you leave?" ask her,  
walks to a teapot.  
"oh sure." said him, puts his book on a table, and takes  
a cup of warm tea from Marlene.  
"i must leave now. I have to continue the night recon."  
said him, little bit nervous.  
"well, becarefull out there" said her.  
He slides away on his belly. But when Marlene turned  
around, she saw Skipper's book on his table.  
"skipper, your book!" said her, but it's too late.  
"well..." said her, curious with the book. "i think Skipper  
won't mind if i read it..." said her. She open the first  
page. "this is... His diary? No, i can't read it. It's his  
privacy" said her. But unintentionally she drop the  
book, and she saw her photo at the one of the page.  
"why Skipper safe my photo...?" she said, take photo. "i  
must read it." she finally said.  
She takes a long breath, and open the page.

A/N: i know this is very short, but just read the next chapter! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks  
own them.  
The Diary: Chapter 2

She takes a long breath, and start read.  
June 1, 2010  
I think i should start writing a diary, because i have no  
one to ask to listen my problem. Thanks for your  
advice, Private, i hope this diary will help me much. I  
got depressed with my problem, but i can't share it  
with you, or Kowalski, or Rico. This is too personal.  
Maybe i can't write diary everyday, cause my team is  
still worry about me and sometimes i realize that one  
of them is spying me. I know they want to help me,  
but once again this is too personal. Sorry, Private. This  
day i mock you so hard, but it because of you always  
asking me about how am i, and that is annoying. I'm  
really sorry, i don't want to hurt you. I just got crazy  
with this problem.

"Skipper has a problem...? And he can't share it? He  
mocked Private?" said Marlene, can't believe. She  
continue to the next page.

June 8, 2010  
It's been a week since i broke up with Kitka.  
"oh, so that's the problem... I understand." said  
Marlene. She resume reading.  
I start forget her. Kitka isn't good enough for me. But,  
the trouble is, when i start forget about her, i start  
feel my old love goes back to my heart. And now it  
grows bigger and bigger. A love that i try to stop, but i  
can't. Marlene.  
"what?" she squeezed.  
I love Marlene since our first meet. Innocent eyes.  
Cute and Naive. That's why i love her. But i can't tell  
her about this feeling. I can't take risk that if i tell her,  
it can ruin our friendship. And i can't live without her. I  
hope everything will be okay.  
Marlene quickly go to the next page.

June 14, 2010  
My team still worry about me, seems because of i can'  
t focus to our training. I always thinking about Marlene  
now, and i can't stop it. Kowalski offered himself to  
train our team so i can take rest, but i refuse it. As a  
leader, i should be strong. My love to Marlene still  
growing, and i can do nothing. I really want to tell her,  
but i still can't take risk to ruin our friendship. I hope  
everything will be okay.

June 19, 2010  
I'm a stupid man. Now Marlene isn't mine. She's with  
Antonio now. And seems they're happy together. I  
have no choice. I just training as hard as possible. Try  
to forget her, but impossible.  
"oh my God" said Marlene, cries a little. "i-i've been  
hurt him! I-i can't believe i did it!"  
Private ever said that we can't run from our feeling.  
Seems he's right. But it's too late. I really stupid. It's  
too late to realize Private is right. Now she's gone, i  
just hope that she's happy with him.  
Marlene cries. "i'm a stupid girl!" scream her. But she  
still reading.

July 2, 2010  
Antonio go back to Spain. Finally i got a little chance.  
But still, i'm not brave enough to tell her, although  
she's alone now. I got angry with myself. So i just  
training and training. I don't know when this trouble  
will end.  
She read the last page. Its date is today.  
July 10, 2010  
Should i tell her?

"only that?" said her, still sniffling. "maybe he's not finish it yet."

"Marlene? You read my diary?" said someone from behind.

A/N: so how is it? Please reviewing! And please tell me through review, should i make this story longer or finish it in the 3rd chapter? K thx!


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter! Hope you'll like it!  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks  
own them.

The Diary: Chapter 3

"Marlene? You read my diary?"  
Marlene turn around and find Skipper stand behind her.  
His face looked nervous, afraid, and angry in same time.  
"Ski-Skipper i-i..." said her, don't know what to say.  
"you're... Crying?" ask Skipper, his face suddenly turn  
worried when he see her tears. "Marlene, are you okay?  
Am i make you scared?" ask him again, very worried.  
"i... I'm sorry Skipper..." she said, look at his eyes. 'he  
doesn't angry... He's worry about me...' she thought.  
"may i take my diary back?" ask him.  
"s-sure." said her, gives the diary.  
"are you read it?" ask him, this time with nervous tone.  
She just silent. Minute by minute past in silent.  
Skipper feels it like hundred years.  
"w-well, if you don't read it, i have to go now." said  
him. But she takes his flipper.  
"please, don't go, Skipper." said her. Then she hug him.  
He doesn't know what to do. She lie her head on his  
shoulder. And she's start crying.  
"Marlene?" ask him.  
"i'm an evil! I let you suffer while i have fun with  
Antonio! I am such an evil!" cry her.  
"Marlene..." said him, doesn't know what to say.  
"i am sorry, Skipper! I am sorry!" said her.  
"Marlene, it's fine." said him, repay her hug. She's  
crying on his shoulder, shed her sadness. He just  
strengthen his hug, caress her head softly.  
"Marlene, please, calm down. I hate to see you crying"  
said him. She try to calm down.  
"it's better." said him, smiles. Finally she stop crying.  
"now, Marlene," he takes a deep breath first, "do you  
love me?"  
She release the hug. "yes, Skipper. I love you too.  
Since our first meet."  
"but... What about Antonio? And are you angry when i  
dating with Kitka?" ask him, worried.  
"i've ever love Antonio. But, just like you, when he was  
gone i feel my love for you grew again. And i can't  
blame you for dating Kitka" said her.  
"thanks, Marlene" said him. They keep in silent again. Until Skipper take a deep breath again, and he said,  
"Marlene, would you be my girlfriend?"  
Marlene walks to him, and she kiss his beak. At first he's shocked. But quickly he repay the kiss. It's their first kiss, also their most passionate kiss. She break the kiss several minutes later.  
"is that answer your question?" ask her.  
"yes, and thanks, my love" said him.  
"you're welcome, my dear" said her, and she kiss him again.  
THE END

A/N: well, i'm sorry if there are some false grammer. But i hope you like the story! Please review! Thx! :)


End file.
